I Will Never Forget My First Love
by TheBerkenstelClan
Summary: Arashi Ikeda is new to the village and thinks he will hate his new home, until he meets a cute...boy? Shota warning. Yaoi. boyxboy. Dont like, dont read. Subscribe and Review please! Rated M for safety


"But mom, I don't want to move…" the young boy said in the back seat of the car. He looked blankly out the window. The gentle wind swept his dark brown hair and the rainbow streak in his hair also blew.

"But you will love it here!" His mother said

"A new home in the country side. You can make new friends in a friendly environment–"

"But dad, I liked living in the city! And I liked my old friends and my old room!" The boy complained

"You will have new friends and your new room will be twice, three times as good!" His mother said. "The school here is smaller, and the village has plenty of little kids your age to play with."

"But mom…"

"Now now, Arashi, don't complain!" His father said, annoyed with his son. "Here we are." The family pulled up in front of a two-story house. "Why don't you check out your new room, Arashi?"

"What ever…"

"Then you can go out an explore the village. Be friendly and make friends, OK? You'll like it here, promise." His mother said

"And if I don't?" Arashi scowled, climbing out of the car.

"You will." his father said, opening the door to their house. "The painters said they painted your room the color you chose, Arashi. All we need to do is set up the furniture and such and it'll be perfect."

"My old room was perfect…"

"Arashi, please give this new place a chance…" his mother said, worriedly. "I know you're upset that we had to move because of your father's job, but I know you'll like it here. Go on and explore, OK? Come back for dinner, alright?'

"Fine…"

Arashi Ikeda was a young boy who grew up in the city. He had dark brown hair, and an awkward rainbow streak on the side. He had deep blue eyes and dressed in a white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone with a pair of skinny jeans and sneakers. As he walked through the village, he calmed down a bit. The air smelled and tasted different from the city. It wasn't polluted. The villagers were all kind and polite. Different from those at the city who were all strangers. He dirt road seemed different to him, completely different from the cement in the city.

"This village is much… its different from Saehan." Arashi said, smiling. He walked on the dirt path, and into the woods. He followed the path of the river, laughing. He had never seen a river before. He walked on the smooth rocks until he came across a girl. The girl stood with her bare feet in the water. She turned when she heard someone approaching her.

"Who are you…?" She asked with a sweet and gentle voice. Her long blue hair blew in the wind and her sparkling cerulean eyes shined in the sunlight reflected off the river's calm water.

"My name is Arashi–"

"Oh yes, the newcomer to this village."

"You know my name…?"

"I know your family. Everyone in the village does. It's a small village so everyone knows everyone. One big family." She smiled softly as she walked over and placed a hand on Arashi's. "Welcome to the family, Arashi-san.". Arashi had never felt so happy since he arrived. He watched as the girl walked back to her previous position. She wore a white blouse that was frilly and had lace and sequin. She had a pair of blue mini shorts that showed her perfect white legs. She had white socks and shoes on as well.

"What's your name?" Arashi asked, captivated by the other's look.

"My name is Ciel." She said, smiling,

"Ciel… what a beautiful name."

"You're new to the village, so I can show you around." She smiled. "Ciel knows everybody and all the places to play."

"Do you always come to the river to play?"

"I was coming here to swim." Ciel said, giggling.

"But you aren't wearing a bathing suit…"

"Its OK to swim in your underwear." She pouted. "You're going to school soon, right? We will be in school together!". She didn't look Arashi's age, and was a few inches shorter than him.

"That sounds great."

"Would you like to swim?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Um… sure…"

"I swim naked. Is that alright?" She asked, pulling her blouse off.

"That's fine." Being young, Arashi hadn't known the feeling of love. But he knew that he thought this girl was absolutely adorable. As Ciel took her shirt off and placed it on a rock, she also took off her socks and shoes. Arashi had never seen a naked girl before so he turned his back and started undressing. He placed his clothes beside Ciel's on the rock and heard splashing behind him.

"Ooh its perfect~!"

"Really–" Arashi's eyes went wide as he dropped the shirt he was holding. His eyes catching a certain something as Ciel went deeper into the water. "Ahh–!"

"Hmm?" Ciel turned around, confused. "What is it, Arashi-san? Wont you come into the water?"

"I-I'm not _GAY_!" Arashi yelled, grabbing his shirt and running back in the direction he came.

Ciel was left confused as he sat in the water. He was a boy, but looked like a girl. His long hair floated on the water's surface as his cerulean eyes filled with sadness.

"Did I do something wrong…" he sighed, looking up at the passing clouds then down at the fish swimming. "This is why… no one likes me…?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Welcome back, Arashi." His mother said as he walked through the door.

"Did you enjoy the village, son?" His father said, cooking in the kitchen with his mother. "Set the table will you?"

"Sure…" Arashi took his shoes off and walked in, washing his hands before starting to set the table.

"Did you see any fun places to play? Did you make any friends? See anyone your age?" His mother asked

"Now now, lets not ask too many questions. Arashi's had a long day." His father said, setting the food on the table.

"I played with someone today…"

"Well, that's good!" His mother said as there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be? We're new, we don't know anyone…" she said, walking toward the door. She opened it to see a child standing there.

"Does Arashi Ikeda live here?" The child said softly.

"Why yes. Arashi, you have a cute guest~!" His mother said. Arashi quickly ran to the door.

"Its you–!"

"You left your bag at the river, Arashi-san…" Ciel said, handing the bag to him. Arashi took it quickly, not making eye contact with him. "Well, um… uh… goodnight, Arashi-san. Its nice to meet you, ma'am." Ciel bowed and quickly turned and started walking.

"No, stay." Arashi said quickly. Ciel turned around, a bit shocked. "Thanks for returning my bag… mom, can he stay for dinner?" Arashi asked.

"Why, of course!" She said, smiling. "Come on in, sweetie. We have plenty. And we always have way too many left overs so if you would like, you can even take the left overs with you."

"R-Really?" Ciel blushed as he looked to them. "T-Thankyou so much!"

"Come in, we're about to eat." His father said. "Come on in, little lady."

"Y-Yes sir!" Ciel said, smiling happily as he came in.

XxXxXxXxX

After dinner, Arashi took Ciel to his room where they played a bit. His parents had unboxed everything so the two didn't have to unpack.

"And then you need to collect…" Arashi showed Ciel his game.

"Its amazing…"

"You don't have games?"

"This is a small village. I guess everyone I know have too much fun that we don't need electronics to entertain us." Ciel said, looking over the buttons. "Its so complicated…"

"Here." Arashi said, turning the game boy off and handing it to Ciel. "My parents are rich. They can buy me a new one."

"B-But Arashi-san, this is precious to you, isn't it?"

"Precious?"

"It is a gift, and should not be handed off so easily!" Ciel protested

"I can get another. And seeing as you don't have one, I want you to have this one. OK? Its my gift to you." Arashi said, also taking a small box that held other games and giving them to Ciel.

"B-But…"

"No take-backs. 'A gift should not be handed off so easily'. So don't give it back." Arashi said, smiling.

"Thankyou…" Ciel smiled, holding the game boy close, giggling. "I'll cherish it, always."

"Oh…" Arashi found an old messenger bag and handed it to Ciel. He placed the game and game boy inside for him. "You can carry things with this."

"Thankyou…" Ciel smiled softly. "Arashi-kun, can we play tomorrow?" Ciel asked "Will you be busy?"

"No… lets play tomorrow." Arashi smiled softly. "Lets meet at the river and play, alright?"

"Yes." Ciel smiled, taking his hands. "It's a promise. We'll see each other tomorrow and play!"

"Yes." Arashi laughed, seeing how happy Ciel was.

"Ciel-chan, you should get home." Arashi's mother said, standing at the door, seeing the two boys holding hands. "Your mother may get worried."

"Ah…' Ciel nodded, looking down. "Yes, you're right." Ciel smiled, standing up.

"Wait, let me walk you to the door." Arashi said, following Ciel.

As Ciel slipped his shoes on at the door, he turned to thank everyone. He held the bag close, smiling.

"Thankyou so much for all of your kindness. Bless you all." He said, trying not to tear up.

"Ah, Ciel-chan, here." Arashi's mother handed him a bento box.

"What's this?" Ciel asked, looking up.

"You seemed to really love the dinner tonight so we packed you the leftovers." Arashi's father said.

"T-This is for me…?"

"All yours. No sharing, you hear?" His mother said, smiling.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Ciel blushed, holding it close. "T-Thankyou so much…" he bowed deeply, letting his long hair fall around him.

"See you tomorrow, Ciel!" Arashi called as Ciel ran down the walk way. "By the creek, OK!"

"Yes! Good bye, Arashi-kun!" Ciel waved as his other hand held the bento close to his heart and he ran.

XxXxXxXxX

Arashi sat on the same big rock at the creek. He sighed, looking around for the blunett. _'Maybe he isn't coming today…'_ he sighed. _'Guess I should have seen it coming. I gave him my game…' _he shook the thought, closing his eyes. He came back to reality when he heard whimpers and the sound of foot steps approaching. He turned around to see the boy coming down.

"Arashi-kun! I'm sorry I'm late!" Ciel said, smiling.

"Ciel-san, you came!"

"Y-Yes." Ciel said, blushing. "We promised to meet, remember?"

"Yes. I just… wondered… nevermind. What should we do today?" Arashi asked, smiling.

"We can go to the shrine. Its really tall and you can see the whole village! Then we can walk around town. And swim. Oh, there's a festival tonight!"

"Lucky! I moved in right before a festival!"

"Will you be able to come?" Ciel asked, smiling.

"Yes, will you be there?"

"Of coarse! Festivals are so much fun!" Ciel laughed. "Come on, lets go to the shrine!"

At the shrine, Ciel ran quickly to the rail.

"This is amazing…." Arashi said, looking around, amazed.

"Are there no shrines at the big city?" Ciel asked, hanging onto the rail that overlooked the city.

"Well, I guess not. I mean, there are churches…"

"Churches?"

"Yes, see. It's a big place where people go to pray to God." Arashi said, walking over to Ciel.

"Oh, so the church is like the temples and the shrines?" Ciel asked, feeling the wind blow his hair.

"I guess so… whoa, is that the village!"

"Yes. You can see the entire village from here." Ciel smiled. "There is the river we played at." He pointed to the river. "Over there is the school."

"_That's_ the school?" Arashi looked in amazement. "Its so small!"

"Well, I guess there aren't too many kids who go to school. A lot of people prefer the city over this tiny village. So a lot of people wanna move to the city. The ones that stay don't worry as much. In the city, if you have a business, it can go bankrupt. But here, a small business can flourish. There isn't anything to worry about here." He smiled softly. "Then again, there are lots of stories that scare people."

"Stories?"

"Yes, see?" Ciel pointed to the forest area. "Over there in the forest is the swamp. There's an old legend that says a long time ago, demons came out of the swamp and dragged bad people deep into it. Their bodies couldn't be found, its super deep. You need to be very careful when you go. But not many people go, thinking that small demons can emerge from the swamp and walk around the area. So every year, around this time, we have a festival to pray to the god so that he wont let the demons come out of the swamp to take anyone."

"Do you believe that?" Arashi asked.

"Wouldn't you…?" Ciel turned to Arashi. "A long time ago, my daddy was taken away and the demons dragged him into the swamp!" He fought the tears that tried to emerge in his cerulean eyes. "Mommy got a new daddy but my new daddy is mean to me! He hits me and he yells at me every day!"

"Ciel-chan…"

"Daddy never did anything bad! Why did the demons take him away!" He screamed, covering his ears, as if trying to evade something. A terrible sound that only he could hear. "I remember everything! We were all supposed to be sleeping and then mommy started screaming and then loud noises and loud bangs and the next morning, daddy was gone!" He screamed

"Ciel-chan, calm down!" Arashi yelled, taking his wrists and moving his hands from his ears then wrapping his arms around him. "Ciel, relax! Everything will be alright–"

"Ow!" Ciel cried, pushing Arashi off him. That's when Arashi realized the cuts and bruises that he had not seen when he actually saw him fully naked. Arashi grabbed Ciel's hands and pulled his shirt up. Ciel quickly moved away, holding his shirt close to his body.

"Who made those bruises!" Arashi yelled. Ciel said nothing but looked away. "It was that father of yours! What kind of father… I'm going to–"

"No, don't do anything! Please!" Ciel cried, grabbing his hand. "Daddy is nice to mommy and takes care of mommy! If daddy goes away then mommy will be sad again…" Ciel let a few tears fall from his eyes. "Mommy said it was my fault daddy was taken. I don't want it to be my fault again…"

"Ciel, he shouldn't hit you…" Arashi had only known Ciel for a day, but knew this boy should not be treated in such a way.

"Its fine, really!" Ciel said, wiping his face. "Arashi-san, come on."

"What is it?"

"Let's make a wish." Ciel said, tugging Arashi's hand. They knelt in front of a priest who sprinkled holy water on them as they closed their eyes, praying and bowing. Arashi's only wish was that Ciel be saved from that man. Maybe get as far from the village as possible. If that were at all possible. He just wanted his friend safe.

After their wishing, they walked through the village. Ciel showed Arashi the shops and such, also showing the booths that were setting up for the festival that night.

"Ciel, come here." An elderly man said, smiling. Ciel and Arashi both came over. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend, Arashi, sir. Do you need any help getting ready?" Ciel asked, smiling.

"No, but welcome to the village, Arashi." The man said. "Actually, you can help me."

"What would you like us to do?" Arashi asked, smiling.

"I made some meatballs for the festival." The man said, giving each a stick with three meatballs on them. "Ciel, you were actually the person I was hoping that would test these."

"Really? Lucky~!" Ciel chuckled, holding the stick. "Thankyou for the food!" He said, taking one of the balls and placing it in his mouth. "Its delicious!"

"Would you like a drink to wash them down?" The man opened a cooler.

"Ah, that would be lovely!" Ciel put a hand in his pocket and slipped his hand right through the fabric.

"Your pocket…" Arashi noticed the gaping hole.

"Oh… my money is gone, I'm sorry. I cant pay…"

"Its fine, Ciel! Its free for you." The man said, giving the boys each a can of soda. "You two have fun, OK? See you at the festival tonight, Ciel." The man said, smiling.

"Yes." Ciel smiled, bowing to him. He dashed off, giggling.

"Hey kid, take this." The man said, giving Arashi a bag of packed meatballs. "Ciel is always wearing the same clothes. He comes by my shop asking for help for food. Being as skinny as he is, I don't think his parents feed him. And seeing how dirty and torn his clothes are, they don't wash or give him new clothes." He said. _'That would explain Ciel's daily swimming in the river.' _Arashi thought to himself. But it would be mean to ask about Ciel's home situation. "Take this and make sure he eats, alright? The poor boy is always working for someone, and looking for work. He is also showing up with new bruises every day." The man sighed. "A lot of kids call him names. His father was sacrificed to the demons years ago, so his mother has trouble finding work and he is tortured for it. Be kind to him."

"Arashi-kun, come on! Lets go swimming!"

"Ah, alright." Arashi called back to Ciel. He nodded to the man. "I'll take care of him…"

"I heard that he has a place by the river that he sleeps at somewhere. Look, all I am saying is… if you go see his house… I don't know, but you cant call the police. Everyone has tried. Its obvious that the boy is being tortured. But the police will not do anything if they are not positive that his father is doing this. Whenever the boy is questioned, he says he fell or something. He will deny that his father did this to him." The man said.

_'So Ciel actually doesn't ask for help…'_ Arashi thought as Ciel called him to come or he would be left.

Arashi and Ciel ate their lunch at the river together. Arashi noticed Ciel take something from his bag.

"I-Isn't that the food we gave you last night!"

"Yes. I didn't get to eat it yet so I saved it." Ciel smiled softly.

"It doesn't look good. Didn't you refrigerate it…?"

"Um… well… see, if my dad knew I went to someone's house, he would be mad. He would take this if he saw I had it." He smiled softly. "But… when I was playing with your toy that you gave me… I wasn't careful enough… he saw me with it and took it from me. He says he sold it."

"But…"

"It was a gift from you and it was taken. I'm so sorry…"

"Ciel…" Arashi ignored it and fed him. "I don't care. As long as you are here now."

"But… Arashi-san…"

"Ciel, eat." Arashi said simply. "Look at you. You're bones."

"But…"

"Eat it…"

"Arashi…"

"Fine then." Arashi put the meatball to his own mouth, holding it with his lips and pressed it into Ciel's mouth, letting the meatball fall into the other's mouth and pulled back, letting Ciel chew and swallow. Arashi continued to feed Ciel and smiled. "You wanted to swim, right? Lets swim."

"Ah… but…" Ciel blushed, looking away.

"Ciel…" Arashi put his hands on his shoulders. "Listen, I was shocked the first time. But… I like who you are. I don't care if you are a boy or a girl. You're so beautiful. And you're my best friend. OK? Don't feel ashamed just because you're a boy too!"

"Arashi-kun…"

The two boys splashed and played in the water. They were both naked and they sat beside each other, getting a chance to talk.

"Do you want to come sleep over at my place sometime?" Arashi asked

"A sleep over?" Ciel asked. "I've never been to one before…"

"It will be fun, promise."

"Ah… but…"

"Oh that's right, you should ask your parents first, right?" Arashi smiled softly, seeing Ciel stare down at the water and nod simply. Arashi noticed the bruises and such and took Ciel's hand.

"Arashi-kun…?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you nice to me…?"

"You're my friend."

"But why am I your friend…?"

"You're my friend… you were nice to me even though you didn't know me. You accept me for who I am. And… I really like you, Ciel."

"I like you too, Arashi…." Ciel looked away blushing.

"I want to play together and spend every day with you."

"Every… day…?"

"Because when I see that smile, it makes–" Arashi was cut off with Ciel pressing his lips to his cheek.

"Mmm chu~" Ciel whispered before pulling away.

"C-Ciel!" Arashi quickly covered his face from the bright flush. _'My first kiss was stolen! By another boy!'_

"What is it…? Arashi said that he wanted to play with Ciel…"

"Ciel, you don't– I'm not– this isn't–!"

"Arashi didn't mean what he said…?"

"I'm not–"

"**Ciel you little brat get your ass over here!**" A man yelled loudly, standing on the shore. Ciel shuddered as he turned to look at the man slowly. "You've got dinner to prepare and you're playing in the river? Get your lazy good-for-nothing ass over here now."

"Y-Yes, father…" Ciel whimpered. He tried to hide the tears in his eyes from Arashi as he quickly moved over, out of the water. Regardless of how wet he still was, he pulled his shorts on. "I'm so sorry, fat–" Ciel cried as a smack to his beautiful face sent him flying into the rock their clothes had been on.

"You little brat. Playing when there is work to be done!" Ciel's father raised his leg, bringing his foot down to stomp on Ciel's chest. Ciel let out a loud cry as he was beaten into the rocks. He felt his father pick him up by his hair and throw him back down, stepping and punching him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ciel cried, trying to bring his hands up to cover his head and curl into a ball to protect vital organs. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, father!" He cried and begged. "My master! My lord! Please forgive me!"

"Why forgive you when I can put an end to you here." The man said, picking up a heavy stone. "One good hit to the head and it will put you out."

"N-No please!" Ciel cried

"That's enough." Arashi said, standing in front of Ciel with his arms out. "Don't you dare hurt him! You have to go through me if you want to hurt my friend!". Ciel couldn't believe it. He looked up as Arashi protected him. But he knew his father would easily kill Arashi if it meant he could kill Ciel.

"No, please don't hurt him!" Ciel cried. He used the rest of his strength to hold onto Arashi. His body was trembling in fear and he couldn't stop the tears. "Unfaithful brat." The man said, dropping the rock to the side and walking away.

"Hey!" Arashi yelled. "You… you bastard! How could you do this to him! How could you give him this fucking shit when he didn't do anything! Burn in hell! _Burn in hell for your sins_!" Arashi screamed at the top of his lungs. Enough that the birds that rested in the trees were startled and scattered. Enough for he, and the villagers to all hear.

"Arashi…" Ciel whispered, collapsing.

"Ciel!" Arashi knelt beside his best friend. The boy's face was twisted in pain and it was obvious that he was suffering from the new marks. "Ciel, hang on!" Arashi quickly gathered his clothes and Ciel's. He pulled his pants on and threw everything into Ciel's bag and threw it over his shoulder as he brought Ciel into his arms.

"A-Arashi-kun…"

"Ciel, I'm going to–"

"The rock…"

"Ciel? What about it?"

"It doesn't go there… it doesn't belong there…." Ciel said, pointing to the rock that was almost smashed into his skull. He had a cut on his lip that bled down his chin as he looked into Arashi's eyes with his lifeless orbs. "It goes…"

"Ciel, please don't speak…" Arashi said, holding him. He quickly took Ciel to his mother and father, whom he knew would be home.

"Ara…shi…" Ciel whispered, fainting in his arms.

"Ciel–? Ciel–!"

XxXxXxXxX

Ciel woke up with those kind faces surrounding him. Their faces full of worry this time.

"Hey, he is waking up." His father said, smiling.

"Welcome back, Ciel…" Arashi's mother said, frowning. "What happened?"

"I told you mom, Ciel's dad came to the river and beat him up and almost broke his skull with a rock!" Arashi said.

"Arashi, don't make up–"

"Arashi-san is right…" Ciel said softly. "Father always punishes Ciel."

"What did you do?" Arashi's father asked as his mother applied alcohol to wounds and wrapped Ciel's left eye in bandages.

"We were just swimming, dad!"

"I need to get home…" Ciel said, pushing himself up. He was shaking and dizzy as he moved. He held his chest that felt as if his ribs had broken from the stomping, and he felt as if he were going to throw up.

"No, you cant go!" Arashi yelled, taking Ciel's arms. "Mom! Dad! Ciel has to stay here! He cant go home to that!"

"I agree, but we need his parent's consent…" his father said

"Please…" Ciel teared up. He looked up with his remaining eye as he put his hands together begging. "Please, I don't want to go back there. Can I please stay here for a while… if I go back to the river, father will know to go looking for me there again and drag me back home…"

"The river…?" Arashi's mother wrapped the boy up in more bandages.

"I sleep by the river. The sound of the water is soothing. No one will find me there… so I thought… that rock we put our clothes on, its my bed. Its really smooth… and the one he misplaced, its my pillow. It looks hard but… you get… used to it." Ciel whispered. He took his bag and took out the battered bento box and a rock that was smooth and palm sized. "This one is my favorite. My pet. Akachan. It means baby."

That's when Arashi realized that all of the distress and pain that Ciel had to endure for a number of years, had left Ciel mentally distraught and slightly insane.

"Arashi, take Ciel to your room. Make him a bed and get him in nice clothes." His father said, after hearing Ciel's explanation of the rocks being his home, decided not to hear any more.

"Come on, Ciel."

"And Akachan?"

"Akachan will have a nice bed too." Arashi's mother said, smiling. Arashi held his hand to Ciel and lead him to his room. Arashi made a small bed for the rock, seeing as it made Ciel happy that he did so. He let Ciel lay on his bed, smiling.

"This is very very soft…"

"Yes, it is a very expensive mattress."

"Arashi, will you sleep with me?"

"W-What?" Arashi was at the closet, getting a futon out.

"Please? After all, this is your bed." Ciel smiled softly.

Arashi gave in to the wish and slept with Ciel. The next morning, he felt the boys bandaged and injured arms around him and he opened his eyes to see his beautiful sleeping face. Even with bandages over his left eye, a giant bruise on his right cheek, and a cut on his lip, he was still beautiful. His blue bangs rested on his forehead and Arashi noticed Ciel's long eyelashes. Ciel was beautiful. This was certain to Arashi. Arashi wrapped his arms around the other boy, smiling and tightening the grip slightly.

"Ugh…" Ciel grunted

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Arashi quickly pulled away from Ciel. "Did I hurt you?"

"J-Just a little bit…" Ciel whimpered. "Its fine… good morning, Arashi-san." Ciel smiled softly

"Stay in bed. I'll bring you breakfast." Arashi said, sitting up.

"But…"

"No, keep laying down. You need to rest!"

"Yes… Arashi-kun…"

"Arashi, time for breakfast." Ciel said, smiling. It had been a month since Ciel had lived with Arashi. His bruises and cuts all healed and his eye was slowly getting better.

"Ciel… are you sure you should be walking…" Arashi sat up, yawning.

"Yes, Ciel is fine." Ciel smiled, placing Arashi's food on the nightstand. "You slept all day. Did you have fun at the festival last night?"

"I had so much fun. I really liked that game where we carved. Though I'm not as good as you."

"Ciel does it every year to make it perfect so it wont crack. Hey, Arashi-kun, our box…"

"Yeah, its here." Arashi rubbed his eyes as he opened a drawer and took a small box out. Inside were small things that were very precious to the both of them. As Arashi ate, Ciel looked through the box.

"Arashi-kun, can my cat be with your giraffe?" Ciel asked, holding up two fragile pieces. They seemed to be made of some kind of glass that was made so it was not to cut children but still cracked like glass. Ciel had actually carved both of the animals at the festival. Ciel's cat was carved with the blue glass and Arashi's giraffe was made from a light green glass.

"Of coarse."

"Arashi-kun, you know… summer doesn't last forever." Ciel looked down at the small toys and trinkets in the box.

"Yeah."

"We will have to go to school. I will have to go back home."

"What!" The very thought angered Arashi and he grabbed Ciel's shoulders.

"I mean, this is your home. Not mine." Ciel whimpered. Ciel had been so happy, recovering in Arashi's home. Sleeping in Arashi's bed. Spending all day with Arashi. All of that would soon be gone.

"Ciel, I want you to stay here…"

"But, you know I can't…"

"Ciel…" Arashi grabbed Ciel by his shoulders and kissed his lips. Ciel dropped the box open on the bed as his eyes went wide.

"Arashi…" Ciel's face was bright red.

"Ciel, I want you to stay here. I want to be with you. Always…" Arashi whispered, rubbing a hand on Ciel's chest. Arashi had often been a victim of walking in on his parent's adult time. He had seen how his mother was pleased and wanted to show Ciel just how much he loved him.

"Arashi…" Ciel whimpered as his shirt was taken off. He watched as Arashi took his own shirt off and his pants. "Arashi-kun, we cant…"

"I know… I said that I'm not gay… but Ciel, I love you!" Arashi said, kissing his lips hard as he took Ciel's pants off. Both boys laid on each other, kissing and moaning, naked.

"Arashi…" Ciel whimpered. The both of them were inexperienced. Arashi's hand touched Ciel's cock gently. How soft and pale and smooth it was… Arashi bent over, taking Ciel into his mouth. "Arashi!" Ciel cried. Needing to silence his friend, Arashi turned. He shoved his cock into Ciel's mouth. Ciel didn't hesitate a moment, taking Arashi in fully. Their mouths sloppy and inexperienced, they sucked each other heavily. "A-Arashi, wait! I-I have to pee!"

"Pee… I want to drink it…" Arashi moaned, sucking Ciel harder. Ciel cried out in lust, gripping the sheets as he released his very first seed into the other boy's mouth. Arashi drank it down quickly, smiling. He licked and sucked the cock clean before sitting up, smiling. A line of cum connecting the tip of Ciel's cock to Arashi's soft lips.

"I-It's not pee…?" Ciel asked. He watched as Arashi wiped his mouth, smiling.

"Ciel, turn onto your hands and knees…"

"Yes… Arashi…" Ciel nodded, turning onto all fours. Arashi held his cock in his hands as Ciel spread his legs wide. Arashi pressed his tip to the lips of Ciel's ass. "A-Ahh!" Ciel screamed. It was difficult for him to enter at first, but with a bit more force, Arashi pushed his cock inside. He buried himself completely in the other boy.

"Oh Ciel!" Arashi cried out as his hands traveled to massage Ciel's thighs and move up to stroke and pinch his nipples. He waited for Ciel to adjust and started thrusting slowly. Long, gentle strokes at first as Ciel twisted and cried in pain. Arashi picked up his pace and began thrusting harder and harder into Ciel. "Ciel!"

"Arashi-kun, it feels so good!"

"You're so tight! Ugh!"

"Motto! Motto!"

"Scream Ciel! Scream!"

"Yes! Arashi! Ahh!" Ciel cried. The sound of their skin slapping together and their cries filled the room.

"Ciel! I feel…! I am going to pee inside you!"

"Pee inside! Fill me with hot pee!"

"Oh god–!" Arashi threw his head back, pushing himself in fully. He felt his load come forth, releasing into the other. It felt so great. Arashi's hands gripped the other's hips as he rocked his cock in and out, riding out his orgasm. It was his first ever orgasm and he had it with another boy.

The two laid beside each other, dizzy in lust and they held hands. Arashi felt some of Ciel's long hair caught in his hand and smiled, feeling the soft blue locks. Their heads were full of electricity and as their minds slowly began to clear, Arashi held onto Ciel.

"Arashi… will we be together forever…"

"Yes, we will…" Arashi whispered

"I… I love you."

"I love you too, Ciel." Arashi whispered. He remembered the first time he met Ciel, how he had screamed that he was not gay and run off. But now, he was there. Lying down with another boy. Sleeping with another boy. Having sex. With another boy.

"Hey, Arashi-kun?" Ciel asked. "Can we go play at the river tomorrow?"

"As you wish." Arashi smiled, wrapping his arms around Ciel and pulling him close. He loved being with him. A hand came up and slowly removed the eyepatch that covered Ciel's left eye. "How is your eye…?"  
"It still really hurts…" Ciel whimpered. He closed his eyes tightly.

"There is still a cut on it… and a bruise too. Ciel…" Arashi whimpered.

"Its alright. I know it will get better." Ciel smiled, hugging him. His eye was the only really bad injury on his body. Arashi had helped Ciel heal his wounds. "I love you…"

"I love you too… Ciel-chan."

XxXxXxXxX

The sounds of laughing and water splashing came from the river.

"Arashi-kun, be careful!" Ciel yelled. Arashi stood proudly on a rock.

"Bonzai!" Arashi jumped into the cold river, laughing. As the current pulled him, he grabbed onto the hand Ciel was holding out. The two of them held onto the branch that leaned into the water to keep from floating away.

"Why is the river so strong today?" Arashi asked, moving some of the hair from his face.

"The rain, maybe. Or maybe it just wants to be?"

"Wants to be…?"

"See, the river, like people, can change on its own will. Its always calm, but now its strong. So no one better give it trouble!" Ciel said, smiling.

Arashi had times where he never understood Ciel. His metaphors and stories would confuse him. Ciel would be cheerful and happy, but suddenly start speaking like an adult. "Hey, Ciel, does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt…?"

"Your eye…"

"Oh…" Ciel managed a smile. "Yeah, it hurts quite a bit…. But, I am fine!" Ciel laughed and held Arashi's hand. Arashi smiled, closing his eyes to kiss Ciel softly. He moved so that he held onto the branch but was behind Ciel.

"What are you doing, Arashi…?"

"You'll see…." Arashi smiled, slowly sliding his cock into the other. Ciel let out a gasp and a soft whimper as he was penetrated.

"Arashi, here…. But…. You'll soil the river…"

"Then I will beg for forgiveness at the shrine… but Ciel, I want you…"

"Arashi… please take me…." The two of them began to move together. Their hips rocking in unison and their cries only intensified as the water rushed around the,. "Arashi, I'm going to pee!"

"I-I am too, Ciel!"

"L-Lets do it together… p-pee together!" The both of them let out a scream as they came together. Cum floated in the water before drifting away into the water. Arashi slipped out of Ciel and returned to his place beside his lover.

"Hey… want to be boyfriend and boyfriend?"

"Hmm?" Ciel looked up.

"Will you go out with me, Ciel…?" He asked, holding his hand.

"Y-Yes… Arashi-kun. I-I will." Ciel blushed, kissing his lips.

"Ciel, I lo–" Arashi stopped as he heard a loud bang and felt Ciel slip out of his hand, sinking into the water and being carried away by the current.

"Ciel!"

"Shit. I missed." A man said, on the shore as Arashi quickly grabbed Ciel. Ciel held his hand to a hole in his chest.

"Oh my god, Ciel!" Arashi held him close as he felt Ciel breathing hard and crying.

"It hurts so much, Arashi-kun…"

"Ciel, apply pressure to it…" Arashi fought his tears as he felt terrified. Ciel had just be shot and needed to see a doctor about the wound in his back that went straight through his chest. The two boys were dragged out of the water.

"Ciel, look up." The man said, pointing the gun to Ciel. Ciel looked up weakly and received a kick to the head, sending him into the rock behind him. "You little brat…"

"I-I'm so-sorry…" Ciel coughed blood as his wound continued bleeding heavily. He could hear his father walk over and begin kicking and stepping him. He had become used to this beating and closed his eyes. "Arashi…" he whispered. He coughed and choked on the blood he spat out.

"Leave him alone!" Arashi said, throwing a rock at the man's head. He was in his shorts and had Ciel's blood all over him. "What kind of father beats his son like this!"

"You little bitch…" the man loaded his gun and turned to Arashi.

"N-No!" Ciel whimpered

"Don't you dare hurt Ciel! Don't touch him!" Arashi said, holding another stone, hoping it wasn't a special one to Ciel. Ciel could see his father aiming a gun to Arashi and quickly moved to stand in front of Arashi.

"You wont touch him!" Ciel said, his arms out. His eyepatch had fallen and his injured eye shown.

"Heh, I did that to you…" the man grinned, putting the gun to Ciel's forehead.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. Father." Ciel said, his eyes changing from a bright cerulean blue to a bright scarlet or crimson red. "Shoot me…"

"You think your little eye trick will scare me?"

"If you aren't scared then send that bullet right through my skull! Pull the trigger! Pull the damn trigger!" Ciel screamed. The loud sound of the bullet leaving its chamber flashed but neither of the boys were hit. That's when Ciel knew what he could do and had reflected the bullet back to his father due to his small force field that protected him and Arashi.

"You little shit!" The man grabbed Ciel by his throat and pinned him to the ground, choking him.

"Stop it!" Arashi screamed.

"Hey you three! Stop right there!" A police officer said. Ciel coughed blood and Arashi held onto him, knowing he had lost too much blood.

"Please, he needs to go to the hospital, he's been shot!" Arashi cried.

In all of the commotion, no one had realized that Ciel's father had vanished.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Ciel… what was that?" Arashi asked. A month had passed since that incident and he never got to ask what exactly stopped the bullet.

"My… eyes?"

"Yes…" Arashi looked at Ciel, who would only stare down at his hands. The both of them were in Arashi's room. Arashi had been looking at the items in their box while Ciel was holding his pet rock.

"You promise not to call me weird?"

"I promise."

"But I'll leave so you wont feel weird…"

"I would never kick you out!" Arashi said, holding Ciel's hands. "I want to be with you forever…"

"Arashi…" Ciel's eyes teared up. Arashi moved close to kiss his lips. "The truth is…"

"Ciel-chan, you have a visitor…" Arashi's mother said at the door, breaking the boy's kiss.

"For me…?" Ciel grunted, getting out of bed.

"Do you need help?" Arashi asked, assisting him.

"N-No, I can walk. Thankyou." Ciel smiled softly. He kissed Arashi's cheek and left his rock in his hands as he left. Arashi's mother sat on the bed and held Arashi close.

"What is it, mom?"

"Listen, Arashi… its something you need to know. Ciel is moving."

"W-What?" Arashi looked up at his mother is disbelief. "What do you mean!"

"Ciel's mother and step father came. He is going to live with his uncle. He is coming up here to collect his few belongings, so you need to say good bye to him when he does." She said, holding her son close. "I'm so sorry, Arashi…"

"But mom, cant he live with us! I don't want him to leave!"

"Arashi, he has to. I know he was your friend…"

"Where is he going!"

"To Saehan. He is going to be with his uncle…"

"Can I talk to him? Write letters, talk on the phone, visit, anything?" Arashi asked. He would do anything to keep in touch with his love.

"You have to ask, ok?" His mother said, smiling softly.

Ciel stood at the door, his face red with tears. He quickly ran to Arashi and threw his arms around his neck, crying. Arashi's mother had walked out of the room.

"Arashi-kun…"

"Ciel, have fun in Saehan." Arashi said, hugging Ciel tightly. He then heard rattling. Arashi put his hands up to look for Ciel's when he found something cold and metal. "Ciel…?"

"Arashi-san, thankyou for always being so kind to me…" Ciel pulled his arms off of Arashi. Arashi stared down at the handcuffs.

"Ciel, what's…" Arashi couldn't find words to say. "You're going to live with your–"

"I'm being sold." Ciel said simply.

"What?"

"My parents sold me. This is my master…" Ciel couldn't hide his tears. "I want you to keep everything. Trust me… if I bring anything, they will be broken…"

"Ciel, please don't go!" Arashi wrapped his arms around Ciel. Ciel held onto him, crying. "Ciel, please! You're my best friend. The only person in this whole village…"

"Arashi-kun…" Ciel cried, holding onto him.

"Ciel, please! I… I'll come with you!"

"No, you cant!" Ciel cried. "He'll hurt you. Stay here, in this village. You'll be safe. And one day I will come back… one day… then… then we will be together and we will play and we'll go to the river!" Ciel said, kissing Arashi one last time before a man came and grabbed him by his hair. A collar with a chain was snapped around Ciel's neck.

"No, don't take him!" Arashi screamed.

"Say good bye." The man said, yanking Ciel by his chain and dragging Ciel away.

"Arashi-san!" Ciel cried, trying to reach for Arashi was he was dragged.

"Ciel!" Arashi ran after him. Ciel's father stood in front of Arashi, not allowing him to touch his step-son.

"Arashi-san!" Ciel screamed as he was thrown into the back seat of a car. "No! I don't want to go! I want to be with Arashi! Arashi-san! Arashi-san!"

"Ciel!" Arashi cried. The adults stood at the door. Arashi's parents trying to hold their son back so he wouldn't run in front of the car. Ciel's parents weren't even looking as their very own son was being forced into selling his body. Arashi felt his tears stream down his face as he pushed his parents off him and ran after the car that seemed to get farther and farther away. "Ciel! Ciel come back!" He screamed. He could see Ciel open the window and reach his restrained hands out, his face full of wet tears.

"Arashi!"  
"Ciel!" Arashi cried before his legs gave out on him and collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. His lungs screamed for oxygen and his legs were cramping. He could only look up as the car became smaller and smaller and the boy's long blue hair was no longer seen. "Ciel… Ciel come back…! Ciel, please… please come back…" Arashi cried before things went black and he fainted.

XxXxXxXxX

It had been a few weeks after Ciel had been taken away. Arashi was at the river every day, thinking of him. When they first met, how they went swimming every day, how the current would wash them away and they would have to run in the bushes back to their clothes because they swam naked; how they could just play and spend every day together and nothing else mattered. Ciel would take Arashi anywhere and everywhere. Even the town's trash dump! But strangely, Ciel would call it "treasure hunting" and had his own little hide out in every place they went. On special occasions, Arashi's parents would take the boys to a place. Sometimes it would be the zoo, sometimes the beach, it changed every time.

Arashi seemed to be depressed, always having that small box in his messenger bag. Arashi walked with his hand on the small stone that was from the river. "Akachan" so Ciel called it. The smooth and cold stone was in his pocket as Arashi walked home. He had been at the river all day, and it seemed overnight since he fell asleep on that rock Ciel slept on. Question was, why didn't his parents come and get him? Arashi rubbed his eye, yawning.

_'That's weird… where are the sounds I always hear?'_ He thought. Ciel seemed to have taught Arashi to see small changes in his environment. Even to the smallest sound of a bird flapping his wings to something like the manmade sounds by the villagers. _'Where are those cicadas?' _He asked himself. Ciel would love to hear the cicadas cry. Sometimes they would sit in the backyard, just listening to the cicadas playing their music. _'Where is…anybody?'_ Arashi noticed that none of the usual faces he saw were around. Men in masks, big trucks, what was going on?

"What happened?" Arashi asked

"We have a survivor!" A man said, quickly taking Arashi into one of the trucks and giving him on oxygen mask. "Hang in there, little guy. We're going to take you to the hospital. What is your name, little guy?"

"Ikeda Arashi." Arashi answered, holding his bag and the rock in his pocket. "Wait, but what went on… what happened…? Where is my mom? And my dad?" Arashi asked, suddenly feeling dizzy. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Hey! Hey, kid!" Men yelled. "Transport this child to the hospital immediately! Breathe! Kid!"

XxXxXxXxX

Arashi woke up months later, in a strange place.

"Arashi-san, are you waking up?" A lady asked.

"Where am I…?" Arashi asked.

"In the hospital in Saehan."

"Saehan…?" Arashi rubbed his head.

"Careful. You were in a coma. Do you remember anything? Where do you live?"

"I… live… I don't remember." Arashi sighed

"Your parent's name?"

"I don't know. Do I have parents?"

"Any relatives?"

"I have a family?"

"Oh dear…" the nurse gave a worried look as she turned to the doctor. "This boy must have lost his memory. We have been looking through all the files. But no other relatives come up. He's an orphan now…"

"I'm an orphan? What happened?" Arashi asked. A nurse sat down and told Arashi everything. How he had been sleeping for months. How they had rescued him from the village.

"It seems that toxic gases rose from the swamp in your village and killed everyone over night. You were found walking from a river." The nurse said

"But the river was connected to the swamp, I remember that." Arashi said

"It seems you have a guardian angel watching over you." The nurse smiled. "Here is your bag. You were seen with this. And your clothes."

_'What is this?' _Arashi pulled the smooth and shiny rock from his pocket. "A stupid rock?" He opened the small box in his bag. He held a pink glass cat that had been broken and was now headless. "Aw it broke. Must not have been important. Oh well." Arashi said, tossing all of the once precious items into the garbage. Once Arashi recovered, he was taken to a foster home. He had forgotten everything. The village he didn't even want to move into, the boy he had fallen in love with, his parents that raised him, everything. Arashi found a photo and stared long and hard at it. There were two people in the picture. _'Who is this girl with long blue hair? What pretty blue eyes….' _He thought to himself. '_She must have died in the accident… oh well. Rest in peace, girl. Whoever you were.'_ He thought, also placing the photo into the garbage can. He laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes, dreaming again. Eventually, he forgot about the beautiful "girl" in the photo as well.

~Author's Notes~

This story took three days to write. Believe it or not, it was a dream. I had a dream and I woke up and started typing! This story's title is ironic to the ending and was actually the last thing I thought of. It is SO hard to write a shota story! Little boys with little boys. NEVER AGAIN. Although, young Arashi seems just as kind and loving as normal Arashi and young Ciel still looked like a woman. This is a prequel to The Angel Of The Snow (that was actually released before this one…). For those of you who want to know what happens to Ciel, read The Angel Of The Snow, where Ciel is the main character! Maybe I will make a sequel to that story later. But after a long story like this for days, I am going to need a break XD Please rate and review! More ArashixCiel stories coming up in the future (hopefully)!


End file.
